The present invention generally relates to a pipe vise having a chain used to secure a pipe to the vise, and more particularly to a pipe vise having an attachment designed to facilitate engagement of the pipe by the chain in a rapid and efficient manner.
In the plumbing and general construction industries, it is usually necessary to work with large sections of heavy pipe. These sections must often be cut, welded, or the like prior to installation and use. In the past, it has been difficult to physically retain large sections of pipe in a fixed, convenient position so that they may be worked on. To solve this problem, pipe vise units have been developed which securely retain large sections of pipe in a fixed orientation during welding, cutting or other physical procedures.
Typical pipe vises include a base member (e.g. a flat platform) having multiple legs attached thereto. Positioned on the platform are at least two V-shaped vise members sized to receive pipe sections of varying diameter. Associated with one or more of the V-shaped members is a retaining chain. The chain has one end operatively secured to the platform, and is designed to wrap around a pipe after the pipe has been positioned on the V-shaped members. The chain also has a free end which ultimately hangs in a downward orientation beneath the platform. The free end of the chain is subsequently urged into an attachment assembly beneath the platform. Thereafter, the chain is tightened around the pipe, preferably using a crank-type apparatus known in the art. Exemplary pipe vise systems of this type are currently being manufactured and sold by the Ridgid Tool Company of Elyria, Ohio (model No. 450). In addition, typical chain-type pipe vise systems are also described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,648,242; 3,379,431; and 3,480,270.
The present invention involves an improved pipe vise system which greatly facilitates the secure attachment of a pipe thereto. Specifically, an apparatus for a chain-type pipe vise is provided which enables the free end of the chain to be engaged within the attachment assembly of the vise in a rapid and efficient manner.